


selfish, ungrateful son

by greatgattaida



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Frottage, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Zenos yae Galvus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatgattaida/pseuds/greatgattaida
Summary: Zenos gets off to the fact that his father hates him with every fiber of his being.
Relationships: Varis zos Galvus & Zenos yae Galvus, Varis zos Galvus/Zenos yae Galvus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	selfish, ungrateful son

His quarters were locked for a _reason_. Varis was awoken from his mediocre slumber when he felt the mattress bend under the weight of another person. The silhouette looming above him moved quickly, its long hair hanging just above the sheets- soon brushing against Varis's chest as Zenos pulled his blanket away. Varis glared at him. 

"Zenos. Explain yourself, now!" Varis growled, grunting as Zenos put his full weight on him. Still waking up, Varis struggled to comprehend what was happening until Zenos straddled him at his waist. 

_"Zenos!"_ Varis hissed, raising his arms to try and shove his son off of him. Zenos must have expected this response, because he saw the resistance coming a mile away. _Curse that boy's strength!_ Zenos grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the bed. The task was almost embarrassingly easy. 

Varis tried to make out Zenos' face in the darkness, but there was nothing to see. Varis' vision was poor in his old age, and no light reached the far end of his bedroom. Despite this, he knew Zenos to be smiling.

"Father," Zenos almost purred, "There's nothing to explain. I simply want to see you like this." 

His voice was smooth as silk, unaffected by any potential strain his body might be going through when fighting to keep Varis pinned. He refused to yield to his son. His selfish, ungrateful, disgusting son. 

"Unhand me this instant, you… You-!" Varis grit his teeth, unable to so much as inch his arms any closer to freedom. He heard Zenos sigh, and it soon became clear what his intentions were.

Zenos leaned down, breathing onto his neck. Varis fell silent, only gasping quietly when he felt Zenos thrust against him. His son's erection was now obvious, pressing against his smallclothes and in turn digging into Varis' stomach.

"I want you to make me." Zenos said. Varis thought he heard him incorrectly.

 _"What?"_ Varis said, the question coming out sounding more pathetic than he intended. 

"I want you to make me unhand you, father." Zenos said, his breathing made heavier. 

"You're no better than a savage, you disgusting child-" Varis snarled, now throwing forth his full strength in attempt to free himself. He fought with all his might, forcing his arms forward and pushing Zenos back. Varis brought up his knee in between Zenos' legs to shove him away, finding moderate success… Until Zenos got serious.

His ridiculous strength didn't seem natural. Zenos suddenly pulled away, dragging Varis with him until they both rolled off the bed. Varis nearly bit his tongue as he hit the ground, Zenos landing on top of him and pinning him once again. This time, Varis was in too much aching pain to attempt escape again. By the way Zenos was panting, he was getting some sort of sick satisfaction from it. Varis did not want to give him any more of what he desired. Instead, he glared daggers into his degenerate offspring.

"The hatred in your eyes… This passion… I like it on you, father…" Zenos said, leaning uncomfortably close to his face. His breath was hot against his skin. 

Varis cringed as Zenos started frotting against his groin. The friction and the heavy, erotic atmosphere of the situation got a rise out of him- and, unfortunately, that seemed to excite Zenos further. 

Varis could not bring himself to respond. He was stunned by what was happening. It was absurd. Zenos was bringing himself to climax _on top of him._ Varis tried to ignore the unfortunate fact that he was starting to enjoy it, too. 

"Yes… Ah, yes, father…" Zenos clenched his hands down on his wrists, twisting them, and trembling as he brought himself closer to release. "Yes, yes, more…"

Varis winced in pain as Zenos used him like a stress toy. Through the pain had a feeling he knew what more Zenos wanted. He wanted a fight. He wanted his hate and his anger. Varis knew its what he wanted, and yet, he couldn't stop himself from giving it. Perhaps it was pride, but he wanted his son to know how much he hated him. 

"You'll regret this one day, you worthless son!" Varis spat, and Zenos moaned loudly. By the way his body shook, Zenos clearly reached his climax. 

Varis had no fight left in him. Zenos, in all his youthful vigor, was able to get up and off of him before Varis could do or say anything. 

Zenos brought his bare foot down on Varis' half-hard cock, putting one hand against the bed and leaning down. Varis saw the murderous gleam in his eyes despite the darkness. 

"Remember this." Zenos said, his dark tone making Varis shudder. "Remember how I made you feel."

Zenos removed his foot, and Varis exhaled. He said nothing more as Zenos left the room. Swallowing down his anger and his humiliation, Varis eventually crawled back into bed and tried to sleep away his unsatisfied arousal.

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED. GALVUS FAMILY INCEST CONTENT. PLEASE. I made some myself because I was dying. Maybe Emet/Varis is next I don't know. Enjoy :) hopefully its not obvious I wrote this in less than an hour.


End file.
